ellannaixclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Flora is the Guardian Fairy of Nature. She is also one of the Winx Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the third Winx girl i ntroduced, after Bloom and Stella. The team relies on her for potions and advice. She taeches nature and flower class. Personality Flora is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Flora became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Flora has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Flora is one of the most diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Tersfomions Butterflix she has a pink and green dress her hair is in a brad her wings are green she has high heels that are pink Daimondix Her daimondix is a mini dress with a small cut on it she has a light green overtop on it with a daimond on it her hair is like her belevix hair but the colors of her caivln hair color her wings are pink,green,light green. Her shoes are puple and light green boots her gloves are pink one glove is mid long and the other one is long. Her main attck is Diamond Rose Appearanc Flora has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3, civilian outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt with maroon shorts on under her skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears earrings, specifically golden hoops. In Season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. In Season 5, Flora wears a pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wears a sharp edged fuchsia skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow .She wears long fuchsia socks with lime edges, with green high-heeled shoes. In Season 6, Flora wears a plaid pattern royal blue coat over a white shirt. Her shirt's collar is tied with a black tie. She wears a pink skirt with dark pink and light pink striped leggings. Her hair is tied up. In the Ellannaix Saga she has mid long hair and it a haging down ponytail her outfit is pink and green outfit her shoesare green high heels she also has a gold nackles and her gold berslet. Magical Abilities Flora, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Flora dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Winx Club would destroy the enemy. Though, she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. According to an interview with Iginio Straffi, she is the second most powerful fairy, the third being Stella. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. When the Winx visit the Library of Alexandria, she demonstrates her power over Earth and rock by crushing a large boulder with her mind. Now she use her powers in her classroom and the Alfea Greenhouse. Gallery Flora.png Winx-enchantix-the-winx-club-30825307-1772-1265.jpg Winx butterflix by winxcluball.png Flora s daimondix by princessannamarie123-d5i4o7c.png Flora's butterflix.png Curiosities *'Birthday:' March 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favorite Color: '''Pink *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading and taking pictures of plants and flowers *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia my ! He's sensitive and poetic *'Best Friend:' Aisha *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic... super-romantic movies! *'Loves:' Giving advice to the Winx and keeping my room tidy. *'Favorite Music:' Classical *'Favorite Spell:''' Giant Vines Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Terchers Category:Main Characters Category:EllannaixClub Cherecters Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Daimondix Category:Fairygodmotherix Category:Terchers